1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket cover, and more particularly, to a socket cover operated by jamming mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A socket cover is used for protecting an electric socket or for isolating a cavity. When operating, a user manually opens the socket cover to use equipment behind the socket cover.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 depicts an exploded view of the conventional socket cover. Two ends of the shaft 16 of the door 15 are engaged with grooves 26 of the base 25, so that the door 15 is enabled to be pivotable about the base 25. While the door 15 closed, the door 15 and the base 25 are interlocked by a hook 17 and a catch 27. Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 depicts a schematic view of another conventional socket cover. A magnet assembly 23 is mounted inside a base 20. When a door 10 of the socket cover is opened, a magnetic element 13 of the door 10 is magnetically attracted by a magnetic element 233 of the magnet assembly 23 to be fixed in the opened position. Meanwhile, when the door 10 is pivoting on a shaft 22 owing to a force applied by a user in a direction T, the magnetic element 13 of the door 10 is magnetically repelled by a magnetic element 232 of the magnet assembly 23 so that the door 10 is pushed by a magnetic force to slide toward a magnetic element 231. Also, when the door 10 is completely closed, the magnetic element 13 of the door 10 is magnetically attracted by the magnetic element 231 of the magnet assembly 23 so as to be fixed in the closed position.
However, many drawbacks exist in the conventional socket cover mentioned above. First, considering the manufacture efficiency, processes are made more complicated due to the requirement to position the hook and the catch or the magnetic elements on the socket cover. This is a dilemma that magnetic elements are positioned on socket covers of smaller devices as magnetic elements are relatively large. Also, costs are rising due to the requirement that the socket cover need to be fixed at the closed position. Moreover, for the hook and the catch, while volume thereof may be smaller than magnetic elements, the stuck feeling may not be felt by users when the socket cover reaches the complete closure.